x0x0 A New Hope x0x0
by XXXDreamsMythLoveXXX
Summary: What happens when Kish decides to come back to earth and try to wing Ichigo's heart all over again? please R&R my summary might not be that good but please read!
1. Default Chapter

A/N I decided to write a Tokyo Mew Mew story with Kish's P.O.V. I hope you like it and i just wanted to remind you that i'm doing my best!

XXXDreamsMythLoveXXX

Chapter 1

I sat in the dark mysterious corners of the spaceship thinking about her again..., Tart and Pie were fast asleep in their beds, I couldn't blame them. I know I couldn't turn back the spaceship now, but I would give anything just to see a glimpse of her face again. "Snap out of it Kish!" I mutter under my breath. "Over this for a lousy girl?" I ask myself. As much as I try to convince myself that I don't love her, and as much as I try to block her out of my mind she just keeps coming back. Thoughts of returning to earth and wondering if she'll ever love me like I love her began to seep through my mind. I got up from the dark and dusty corner, took a few steps towards the spaceship's controls and pressed a few glowing buttons. I stood there and listened to the soft humming of the control panel. Within a few moments a few words showed up on the computer, it merely said "Still with Masaya". Before I left earth I left a little expirament (S/P) I was working on down there...just so I could know if Ichigo was still in love with Masaya. My face twisted up in anger as I slammed my fist down hard on the table. "It's been the same answer every night!" I whisper to myself with gritted teeth. Instead of just standing there I walked off toward my bedroom. I plunked myself onto my bed, and looked up at the ceiling. "One of theese days Ichigo...I'm going to come back for you!" I say before I slowly drift of to sleep.

A/N sorry for the short chapter and I tried my hardest so i really won't appreciate mean reviews. the next chapter will probably be up in another week!


	2. The Landing and Kiss

A/N yes yes I know it has been awhile since i have updated sorry! and I am making sure that the chapters will be longer!

XXXDreamsMythLoveXXX

Chapter 2

I woke up to the soft snoring of Pie. I slowly looked over at him, he actually looked quite funny when he drools. I slowly lifted my body up from the warm sheltering presence of my bed. Today I am going back for Ichigo, I slowly thought to myself. But what would Tart and Pie think of this? I could always bring back that annyoing monkey girl to ammuse Tart if i really had to. I forgot about the whole thought as I went to the steering controls. We were only 45,000 thousand miles away from earth. "It would only take under a day" I said to myself as I ran my fingers over the controls. Before I could give another thought I pressed a few buttons which stationed us to go back to Tokyo, Japan. Not a word of this to Tart and Pie I thought to myself. A smug smile tugged at my lips making me let out a little laugh. The day went by like a blur Tart and Pie woke up, I listened to them entantley (sp) as they talked about how excited they were to go back home. When the moon started to come out again Tart went of playing around the ship while Pie looked at the remains of his broken invention. As for me I thoughtfully looked out the window every second today as we neared closer and closer to earth. Finally at 8 PM we landed in a deep forest in Tokyo, I knew where we were. Tart and Pie were to busy to even notice that the ship had landed. "They should be more aware sometimes." I said to myself as I slipped out of the ship. I flew through the sky , not once looking back. I loved the feeling of wind blowing on my face even if it did sting sometimes. After a few minutes I landed a block away from Cafe' Mew Mew, thinking that I just couldn't walk right into the front door I quietly walked into the alley and slowly opened up the back door. I could smell the cooking of pasteries and coffee as soon as I stepped in, it made my stomach rumble slightly but I had more important things to worry about. I strided down the long hallow until I heard her sweet voice, it sounded like music to my ears as I stepped closer. When I opened the wooden door Ichigo's back was facing me...She was talking to Masaya. I gritted my teeth as brutal memories started to flow back into my mind. Before I could find control of my body I tapped Ichigo on the shoulder and looked into her surprised face. "Kish what the heck are you do-" she was cut off. I quickly leaned up to her lips and kissed her for over 30 seconds. Once she backed up she was surprised almost as much as Masaya but not as mad! " What the hell is this?" Masaya yelled towards Ichigo and me. " Is this the welcome home present I get?" "To come and see you kissing this Aliten freak?" he yelled this time louder. THe rest was all a blur to me, but I remember Masaya thrusting his fist towards Ichigo's face but he wouldn't hurt her not while I was around. The last thing I remember was taking the hit and hearing a loud scream. I felt a cool rag on my face as I slowly opened up my eyes. There she was standing over me, just looking down on my face. "Kish are you alright?" "You got me worried sick,I should have known Masaya was such a jerk!" she said looking straight into my eyes. I nodded my head, for I didn't want to open my mouth because it was sore. "Why did you come all the way down here?" she asked curiously. I had to answer this one and I did. "I came back down here because i have spent to many nights tossing and turning in my sleep without you, I've spent to many days thinking about you, and i've spent way to many hours trying to bring back the sound of your voice. As I said that she leaned down and Kissed my lips with a record of 1 minute.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey sorry it's been awhile! I kinda of drifted away from the computer life for quite awhile so sorry if this chapter isn't the best because I have a major writer's block! So if you have any ideas just let me know!

Chapter 3

After our lips departed Ihcigo's face turned beat red I couldn't blame her because I could feel my face getting hot...but not as bad as her's got. She quickly ran out of the room, I figured she ran off half because of embarrassment and the other half because she had to get back to work. I slowly sat up and looked around the room besides the cot that I was sitting on there was a wooden chair beside me and one table a few feet away with a coat laid lazily on top of it. "It's quite normal." I muttered to myself as I slowly put my head back down on the pillow. I had a pounding head ache and it didn't leave me feeling my best. I decided to go back to bed before I got up to actually get some food.

_One hour an thirty minutes later..._

I opened my eyes to see a tray of assorted pastries, tea, and Ichigo sitting beside me. "Oh your up!" she said as she starting pouring some tea. I nodded slightly as I waited for her to speak again. "Here I brought you some cakes and tea if you want some! I didn't think you were ever going to wake up!" She said happily. She waited for me to sit up so she could hand me the tea. I grabbed the tea from her hands and was faintly started by the hotness of it. I tried taking a sip but quickly yelped out "Ouch god that hurt!" I clearly burned my tongue and I was acting like a young child. She let out a laugh and calmly said "I thought you would have figured out by now that tea was hot!" "I guess I didn't learn my lesson yet..." I replied with a smug smile tugging at my lips. I brought up a powdered pastry to my mouth as Ichigo was starting to apologize for Masaya's rude behavior...again. "You know Kish I'm really sorry for everything he called you...oooh and I can't believe he gave you that big bump on your for head!" My face twisted up in surprise for I didn't know his punch had actually left a mark. I looked over in the mirror across from me and I saw the world largest goose egg planted for everyone to see on my for head. My face started to turn red again as I replied to her apology "It's fine it's fine...I had no clue that this large bump was here." She slowly nodded and looked down at her feet. "And my dear Ichigo it wasn't me who he ment to hit...it was you." Ichigo looked up she smiled and gave me a quick hug "I know that could have been me with that bump, thanks for not letting him hit me!" she said smiling. "Oh and by the way Kish Ryou doesn't exactly no that you're here...so try not to make any noise! But I have to go now...customers are awaiting!" She waved good bye and walked out into the hallway.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry if it wasn't that long! God I had not beign able to think of what to write.


End file.
